Towels and other absorbent materials are used in the game of golf for in a variety of services. Towels are used to wipe perspiration from the hands and arms, to clean soiled equipment, and dry freshly washed golf balls. Golf towels may be carried in the clothes pocket, clipped to a golf bag, or stored within a compartment on the golf bag. The method and location in which the golf towel is carried often depends upon how amenable it is to attachment. A non-attachable towel will most likely end up in the pocket of the golfer, if he has a pocket. This method of carrying can be uncomfortable especially when the towel forms a bulge in the golfers pocket. Such a bulge can be deleterious to the golfer's game the pressure of the towel is sufficient to take the golfer's concentration away from the game.
The use of a bag carried towel clip has been found handy by some golfers, but only so long as the golfer is in the vicinity of the bag to which the towel is attached. Clips are hook shaped devices with a keeper which may attach easily and detach with a good deal of effort. When the golfer is playing on the green, the golf bag is typically left at the edge of the green. This is traditional and required golf etiquette since it minimizes the damage to the green by precluding golf carts, bag carriers and bags from being carried onto the green.
In the case where the golf bag is strapped into a golf cart, the towel may be especially inaccessible. In several golf courses the movement of the golf carts onto certain areas is restricted. In either case, the golfer is then faced with the task of un-clipping the towel from the bag and then carrying it along un-clipped or re-clipped to a clothing structure such as a belt loop. The towel must be unclipped and replaced on the bag, again with the difficulty accompanying the operation of a conventional clip.
Women golfers, who may have less digital strength may have particular difficulty with the operation of a conventional clip. In addition, women golfers' clothing may lack the number and size pockets of the clothing of their male counterparts, making the carrying of a golf towel in the conventional manner more onerous.
Many golfers may wish to have a golf towel attached to the bag during fairway play and attached to the clothing during green play. What is needed is a device to facilitate the attachment of a golf towel to a wide variety of structures. The method of attachment should be quick and easy and not taxing of the strength of the hands and fingers. The device should not be subject to rust or corrosion. The device should be large enough to facilitate the easy and sure manual engagement and operation thereof.